


First Impressions

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 30-Flash Fiction Challenge, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Si-Fi, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Outer Space, Royalty, Sunggyu likes books, True Love, Violence, Woohyun is also a prince, Woohyun is an alien, sunggyu is a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day 1: An impulse purchase that leads to intergalactic warfare---Woohyun’s younger brother loves games. Sunggyu has no idea what type of games but can he really go wrong with the newest hologame to hit the market? And if he does indeed go wrong, well that’s over two hundred chips gone and wasted on a game he doesn’t even own the console for- maybe Myungsoo would want it, yeah after thinking about it, Sunggyu knows his Istellan game addict friend would happily take it off his hands. Not like it would help his bank account, he could return it. Maybe he’d do that instead.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hi so, i'm taking a break from all my ongoing fics because well writer's block and i decided to do the 30-day flash fiction challenge i found on IG: highschoolwriters and well, i'm using their prompt list with a woogyu twist to all of them
> 
> there will be a glossary in the end notes because some words are made up and well, it confuses me so it'll probably confuse you lol. every word that is in **bold** is listed in the glossary and feel free to ask any questions. 
> 
> i put too much effort and world building into this fic and i'm really happy with how thie turned out.
> 
> also unedited because who has time to do that

Sunggyu can’t believe he’s here, its seven forty-five and he’s been standing in line for some **hologame** launch for the last four hours. Its freezing cold and he should’ve worn the **valjavic** coat Woohyun had given him for their six month anniversary the Sunday before. But no, he thought that just because he’s on **Zalvaja** , one of the warmest planets in the **SS05 galaxy** , he’d be safe just in his long sleeve shirt and jeans. _He was wrong._

 

He scoffs when the **Yajorquic** kid behind him repeats what he’s been saying for the last four hours about said game but in different wording. God what he would do to unlearn Yajorquic tongue at this moment because then maybe tuning out this kid’s constant rambling would be easier, but Sunggyu had to be a good boyfriend and learn Woohyun’s native language. He regrets everything and should’ve stuck to being a horrible human being.

 

You’ve got to understand, Sunggyu isn’t a ‘gamer’, be it old school video games and board games, or the new and popular **hologaming** ; Sunggyu did not go near any of that. He liked traveling from city to city, planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy and finding all the hidden antique bookstores, filled with peeling paperbacks and broken spined hardcovers. He collects fading texts from every different culture, ranging from old Earth languages to outer ring dialects. He’s learned so many new tongues just to read a scroll from 2000 years ago and with his current life expectancy of 150 years, well, he’s spent his first 30 years of life curled up with countless yellowing paged _paper_ books and that’s not going to change any time soon. Even after entering the biggest ‘game’ centre in the universe.

 

This whole venture was all impulse as well, he was meeting his boyfriend’s family in three days; his longish term, Yajorquic boyfriend, Woohyun’s family. And well, against his boyfriend’s constant reassurance that _he didn’t need to get anything,_ he’d gone and bought his hopefully future in-laws – in Yajorquic culture, union, marriage between two happen pretty soon after the courting process begins, it’s not uncommon to be bound by law before you’ve hit the 12 month mark of your relationship and then spiritually not too long after; please keep this in mind if you ever end up dating a Yajorquic being - all gifts to maybe get himself some brownie points – also to note; its very important to your Yajorquic partner for their family to approve of who they’re dating.

He’d already bought Woohyun’s Mother a bottle of high class French red wine from 2004, a good one thousand, four hundred and fifty-two (1452) year old wine that cost a pretty penny and Sunggyu’s bank account _hurts_ just from that one purchase. But then he went and bought an original copy of Shakespeare’s _First Folio,_ printed in 1623 that Sunggyu himself had been eyeing for the last three months, for Woohyun’s Father but hey, he’s happy Woohyun’s Father has a taste for old literature; a man of his own heart. He thought that’s where he’d stop and be done with his brownie point buying until, he remembered that Woohyun has a younger brother, a younger brother who he’d do anything for and well, that’s why he’s where he is now; starting to regret accepting Woohyun’s courtship, the Yajorquic was really making Sunggyu’s life so much more difficult and expensive.

 

Woohyun’s younger brother loves games. Sunggyu has no idea what type of games but can he really go wrong with the newest **hologame** to hit the market? And if he does indeed go wrong, well that’s over two hundred **chips** gone and wasted on a game he doesn’t even own the console for- maybe Myungsoo would want it, yeah after thinking about it, Sunggyu knows his **Istellan** game addict friend would happily take it off his hands. Not like it would help his bank account, he could return it. Maybe he’d do that instead.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief when the lights of the multi-story building light up and the line finally starts moving, he’s way at the end of the line – unlike these gamers, Sunggyu hadn’t been standing there since lunch the day before – but at least they’re moving now. He grimaces each time the Yajorquic kid behind him steps on his heel and his foot slips out of his shoe. By the sixth time he’s fed up with it and if this kid does it one more time, Sunggyu’s going to have to speak up. Luckily he doesn’t have to, seems like the friend the Yajorquic is with can sense his irritability – probably an Istellan or **Alishon** kind, they have very good people reading abilities.

 

“Boohyun. Stop.” The friend hisses in **Alishjoan** – the upper class dialect of Alishon people – they make really, really good sponge cake.

 

“I’m not doing anything!” the Yajorquic whispers back in the same tongue.

 

Sunggyu breathes out through his nose in disbelief, this brat has no idea what’s happening around him.

 

“You keep stepping on the Human’s heel, he’s getting annoyed! Humans’ aren’t pleasant when they’re mad!”

 

“Humans’ are weird, there’s nothing special about them. My brother is introducing us to his human partner soon and he seems really taken by him – which I don’t understand, Mother was trying to set him up with your sister.”

 

“Wouldn’t of worked, not when Alliaca likes girls and your brother likes boys- and stop crushing on my sister! Its weird!”

 

“Come on, Jalliak! She’s hot!”

 

“Ew, ew! This. Is. My-“ Sunggyu tunes out of their conversation, not interested in their juvenile drama but is kinda offended by ‘Boohyun’s’ view on human – Humans are not boring. They have some of the best literature in the universe and Sunggyu’s read texts from the **Kakkling** royal archives.

 

His thoughts are cut off when he finally enters the building and to Sunggyu’s dismay, it doesn’t get any warmer inside but the line is coming to an end, only five more beings are in front of him.

 

Sunggyu crosses his arms over his chest looks around him, the building is circular and seems to go up fifteen stories _at least._ And everything is flashing and full of colour, the complete opposite of Sunggyu’s favourite place in the universe – the **Iskallian Library;** it’s a space station orbiting planet **Iskall** , that is filled with a copy of nearly every book and piece of physical literature a person could think of. Sunggyu’s been countless times and the blue colouring of his member card shows the loyalty points he’s built up each visit.

 

His silent judging of the place helps pass time and before he knows it, he’s being served by the human cashier, who seems relieved to see a fellow human.

 

“You here for the release of ?” Sungyeol says – Sunggyu read his nametag.

 

Sunggyu toys with the hair at the base of his neck. “Um yeah.”

 

Sungyeol laughs through his nose shortly and raises an eyebrow at Sunggyu, “You have no idea what it is do you?”

 

“I don’t – I’m meeting my boyfriend’s family and like his younger brother likes games.” Sunggyu explains while rolling up his sleeve slightly, just enough to reveal the small permeant black dot at the base of his wrist – like how pets were microchipped back on Earth in the 2000’s, now everyone, every species has a chip implanted at birth that holds all of their details and is a very convenient way to transfer money.

 

Sungyeol screws up his face, “Yajorquic?” he assumes while taking a square case from the glass cabinet behind him.

 

This one aspect of impressing your Yajorquic partner’s family turns a lot people off dating one. But its not like they’re bothered – a Yajorquic’s lifespan can reach three hundred and fifty years and unlike a lot of other long living species who go through multiple partners over their life time, once you’re bound to a Yajorquic, you’re both bound for life and live as long as they do. Yeah, so you better be sure you want to be with them forever. As well as lawfully bounding yourself to a Yajorquic, you also go through a spiritual bounding that connects your souls, intertwining them into one – this scares many people off too but also attaches the wrong sort of people who just want to extend their life a few hundred years.

 

Sunggyu shrugs, “yeah.” What can he do? He’s in love with Woohyun.

 

“Well you’re just in luck, this is our last copy. We’re also giving out the new DLC package for **_Galaxy 100_** for half price when bought with _Astronomica_ , would you like to add that to your purchase for only another 150 chips?” Sungyeol places another case next to the _Astronomica_ case.

 

Sunggyu’s gapes, he doesn’t need to get it, _Astronomica_ should be enough but fuck it, he needs to make a good first impression. “You know what, sure. I’ll take it.” His consenting words physically hurt to say. He’ll have to extend his hold on the old **Alteria** text he’d been saving up for, an extra eight months should cover it.

 

Sungyeol snorts while scanning Sunggyu’s chip. “You really don’t know.” And once the transfer goes through, begins to bag the two games.

 

“Um I read, this place is so out of my comfort zone.” Sunggyu rolls down his sleeve and winces while trying not to think about how little chips he has left.

 

“Like **holobooks**? My little brother is obsessed with those.” Sungyeol hands the bag over to Sunggyu and seems genuinely interest in the conversation.

 

Sunggyu feels awkward admitting what he’s about to in a _gaming store._ “No, more like olden literature that’s printed on actual paper.”

 

“Antiques.” Sungyeol nods. “I’m into all the old Nintendo stuff, so I guess I feel you but good luck with impressing the in-laws, I better get an invite to the wedding if you gain the younger brother’s approval.” He ends their conversation, needing to break the news to the Yajorquic kid next in line who’s decked out in all the **_Galaxy 100_** merch.

 

Sunggyu snorts and tries not to get nervous thinking about his impending meeting – _doom_. “Totally. Thanks, Sungyeol.” He sends a small wave at the employee before beginning to leave the foreign place.

 

His wristband starts flashing blue, the flashing insinuating he’s gotten a message and the blue saying it’s from Woohyun. He lets his hand slip through the handles of the bag and inputs his combination into his wristband, letting the message pop up in a small hologram. Woohyun had sent him a photo of himself winking and smiling cutely in front of **Yajor** ’s three sun sunset – Yajor being Woohyun’s home planet and the place Sunggyu will probably, hopefully be spending the rest of his life. His boyfriend had written a small caption at the bottom, _‘Can’t wait to watch this with you’_ and a little heart. Sunggyu’s chest warms and he smiles softly, setting the photo as the outside of his wristband.

 

“-what do you mean _he_ got the last one of _Astronomica_ and **_Galaxy 100: 6 stars DLC_**!”

 

“Sorry kid, we’re sold out. I can place an order for you when the new shipment from **G6 Company** gets in next week?”

 

“Sure.” Sunggyu tries to ignore the glare the Yajorquic boy sends him and exits the building with a bad taste in his mouth and a weird feeling in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean someone snatched it out of your hands?” Woohyun snarls, enraged by the thought of someone stealing from his little brother.

 

Boohyun crosses his arms over his chest and furrows his eyebrows, “This human behind me got really upset I got the last copy and took it right from my hands outside the building and ran away.” He blatantly lies - he wants that game, _now._   And he knows Woohyun will do anything to get it for him.

 

“I’m gonna- who is he?” Woohyun rises from his chair and looks positively outraged. Someone stole from his fucking younger brother and _they’re going to pay._

 

“I was able to stick one of those tracking things on his shirt – the tiny little small ones that you can barely see.” He opens the tracking signal in a hologram emitting from his stat of the art **_ALPHA and CO._** wristband, only the best for the second Prince of Yajorquic.

 

Woohyun is quick to transfer the feed to his own and memorises the coordinates of the thief. “New Korea, Seoul. I’ve got you now asshole.” He inputs the series of numbers and sends them off to his subordinates. They’re going to track this scum down despite the intergalactic peace treaty currently in place while Earth rebuilds after their last massive fuck up with the **Zarozors** ’. Human’s never seem to learn.

 

A transmission immediately comes through from one of his commanders – Woohyun accepts it right away and Howon’s professional figure stands before him. _“Sir?”_

 

“Commander Howon, this is the location of the human who stole from Prince Boohyun. We’re going to collect him _now._ ”

 

_“Woohyun- we can’t, your Mother signed the treaty stating our agreement to not, attack Earth.”_

 

Woohyun clicks his tongue. “I don’t care. Begin preparing the troops to move out, I want us off surface in 15 minutes.”

 

Howon sighs and tilts his head back, knowing that nothing can change his best friend’s mind despite the fact that Howon knows those coordinates very, very well. _“Whatever you say, Sir. We’ll be off surface in 10.”_

 

 

 

 

Sunggyu hums in confusion as his message to Woohyun goes unanswered again – this being the fourth message he’d sent since he arrived back on Earth from Zalvaja.

 

“He still not answering?” Dongwoo assumes while flicking through channels before choosing to stay on the _2000’s Food Network_ channel, replaying all of the 2000’s best cooking shows. A guilty pleasure of both Sunggyu and Dongwoo’s.

 

The elder drops next to Dongwoo with a sigh, “Yeah and usually he replies right away but I do guess its late on Yajor. I shouldn’t care, he’s probably sleeping.”

 

Dongwoo pats his best friend’s shoulder sympathetically while beginning to get invested in this woman’s sponge cake baking. “Yeah but you’re anxious about meeting his parents whom will ultimately decide whether or not your courtship can continue.”

 

Sunggyu furrows his eyebrows and tries not to let the nerves eat away at him stomach. “How did you do it? Meeting Howon’s parents and being welcomed completely?”

 

“I was myself. I smiled and laughed, showed how devoted I was to their son and that I had no ill intentions.” Dongwoo shrugs.

 

Sunggyu stays quiet, was he really cut out to be Woohyun’s life partner? Will his parents deem him unworthy? Woohyun hasn’t even met Sunggyu’s family yet-

 

Sensing Sunggyu’s internal conflict, Dongwoo sends a reassuring smile his way. “Just be yourself hyung-“

 

The hologram cuts from a woman fucking up her sponge cake to a news reporter, the ‘BREAKING NEWS’ banner flashing harshly in alternating red and yellow.

 

Both Dongwoo and Sunggyu straighten up and lean closer to the TV, listening intently to her words.

 

_“-Yajorquic ships have entered Earth’s atmosphere and we have reason to believe in a declaration of war. Admiral and First Prince Woohyun seems to be leading the invasion-“_ a photo of Woohyun decked out in his uniform, medals decorating his chest, stern faced, appears beside the woman. Sunggyu’s eyes widen drastically.

 

“Well, there’s the reason why he’s not replying.” Dongwoo jokes subtly before the news anchor continues.

 

_“-the **World Counsel** was in meeting when alerts were first set off of the Yajorquic fleet entering our Solar system and all attempts to contact Prince Woohyun have gone unanswered- shIT-_“ the hologram cuts out and the ground around Sunggyu starts shaking.

 

“Are they landing? Here? Right here? Seriously?” Dongwoo rushes to his window and peaks through the blinds, “Sungjong and I just finished landscaping that fucking park- hey! That motherfucker just landed on my tulips! Not the petunias! Leave my daffodils alone-”

 

Sunggyu desperately enters combination after combination into his wristband, sending a transmission request to his boyfriend- _First Prince,_ in hopes he’ll answer.

 

“Come on, Woohyun, it’s me, pick up.” And to the human’s surprise, Woohyun answers.

 

_“Sunggyu-“_

“Why are _your_ ships landing outside of Dongwoo’s house? Woohyun, what’s happening?” Sunggyu runs a hand through his hair.

 

Holographic Woohyun freezes at Sunggyu’s words, _“Sunggyu… can you come outside for me please?”_

 

“No- I’m not going outside and exposing myself to-“

 

_“Gyu baby, I promise whole heartedly, you won’t get hurt.”_

 

Sunggyu gulps but complies with Woohyun’s wishes. He walks slowly over to the front door.

 

“-that rose bush was nearly two hundred- Sunggyu hyung? What are you doing- don’t go outside, the flowers really aren’t that important-“

 

The elder carefully eases the door open and steps out onto Dongwoo’s front porch, his heart stopping when Woohyun ends the call with a subtle _“shit.”_

 

He closes the door behind him and presses himself up against the wood. “Woohyun said you’d be okay, so you’ll be okay, you can trust Woohyun.” He repeats those words like a mantra, the speed he’s saying them only increases when the landing hatch of one of the ship’s opens and lowers itself to the ground. Two figures walking towards the terrified human.

 

Sunggyu catches the tail end of what they’re saying, the Yajorquic tongue that usually calms his nerves, petrifying him more.

 

“-see brother, that’s him-“

 

_“Shut up.”_ The harshness in Woohyun’s voice causes Sunggyu to swallow, he’s never heard Woohyun’s tone drop that low and feel so hostile before. He cowers in on himself, as they get closer. He doesn’t recognise the Yajorquic male he’s meant to bound for life with.

 

It brings the human some comfort hearing Woohyun switch to Korean, “Sunggyu, baby, no one’s going to hurt you.” His heart begins to break when Sunggyu flinches away from his outstretched hand. Woohyun immediately retracts it, holds it to his chest, and takes a step back. “Boohyun made some rather serious accusations and- can you, can you tell me what happened on Zalvaja, when you got inside?”

 

“I hated the interior- made me feel sick, but the cashier was nice- his name is Sungyeol, likes antique Nintendo stuff, wants an invite to our wedding if this weekend goes well- or well, goes at all.” Sunggyu swallows. “He sold me the last copy of _Astronomica_ and the _Galaxy 100 DLC_ \- the things I’ve bought for your brother? That I told you I was getting- they’re- I got them wrapped in cool wrapping paper- I can go get them- they’re inside- I’m- I’ll go get them.” He turns on his heel, opening and closing the door and quickly retrieving the wrapped gift off the kitchenette counter and returning outside.

 

“Oh um… Surprise?” Sunggyu says awkwardly while handing the wrapped games – he’d wrapped them in _Galaxy 100_ wrapping paper he’d managed to find in the **spaceport** while waiting for his ship to depart – to Woohyun’s younger brother with shaking hands, but also being extra careful with his movements, he doesn’t want to trigger one of the Yajorquic warriors and have himself shot dead.

 

Boohyun hesitantly takes the present from the human’s hands, extremely aware of the burning glare his brother is directing at him. “…thank you…” his voice is small and his head hangs low, guilt settling in his stomach. He knows he got caught in a big lie, and what a way to meet Woohyun’s human, am I right? Not over dinner in the palace like he thought he would but on the brink of war between their two races.

 

Woohyun hits his younger brother over the back of the head. “Sunggyu shouldn’t give it to you when you’re lying little ass told me someone took it from you. I know for a fact, _a fact_ that Sunggyu stood in that line to buy this for you.” Woohyun opens his mouth slightly and runs his tongue over his top row of teeth before gesturing to the army of both Earth and Yajor ships hovering and human and Yajorquic soldiers standing at attention. “None of this would have happened if you had just said ‘oh I didn’t get there in time’ and I would’ve cancelled your order because I knew you’d be getting it but you said someone stole from you. You lied to my face and I just declared war on Earth because you lied to me. Not only did you waste my time, you wasted the entire Yajor army’s time, the entirety of Earth’s army’s time, Sunggyu’s time and you’ve broken so much of the trust I had in you. _You are the second Prince of Yajor, fucking act like it._ ”

 

Boohyun shrinks more instance and nods slightly, he’s never been the subject of his brother’s anger before and it isn’t fun.

 

“When you get back to Yajor, you will be explaining all of this to Mother and Father without leaving any details out. And you’ll apologize to not only all of our citizens but also all the people of Earth and their armies for causing a near intergalactic war. _Have I made myself understood?_ ” Woohyun hisses, using the voice he only ever finds a use for during Counsel.

 

The younger Yajorquic gulps. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Now get on that ship and Commander Howon will transport you home along with all of our troops while you write your fucking apology speech and I fix the mess that was created by your fucking lie. Hopefully, relations between Earth and Yajor haven’t been too badly damaged.” He tilts his chin up in annoyance. _“March.”_

 

Boohyunspeed walks over to Howon, walking along with their own troops and boarding the commander’s ship along with them.

 

Soon the Yajorquic soldiers have all boarded their ships and are finally leaving Earth’s atmosphere. The Earth ships doing a similar thing and returning to their respective country. Two Korean soldiers’ can’t help but voice their opinions loudly.

 

“Bloody Yajorquics’ and their tendency to jump to conclusions and let their tempers control their actions.”

 

“Yeah and here I thought Prince Woohyun actually had a level head on his shoulders but turns out he’s just like the rest of ‘em.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry” Sunggyu says quietly once they’re alone, his breath caught in his throat and his heart is beating rapidly. For the first time ever, he’s scared. He’s guilty, he was the reason this happened, he should’ve just listened to Woohyun and not bought anything. He scared that because of all this, Woohyun’s going to call their relationship off- _Woohyun can’t, not when Sunggyu’s so in love with him._

 

Woohyun immediately moves his attention from the last of the retreating ships to his soon to be life partner. “No nono, baby, you don’t need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Boohyun is the one in the wrong.” He collects his emotionally distraught Sunggyu in his arms and kisses his face all over in a form of comfort. “Mother and Father are going to love you and Boohyun just lost all rights to say anything about our relationship. We’ll get married during **New Harvest** on Yajor and bound our souls together right after. Then my parents will retire and my coronation will happen, you’ll lead by my side and we’ll live happily ever after. The end.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sunggyu asks in a small voice.

 

“Absolutely positive because you are the most important person in my life and I can’t wait to be bound to you for all of eternity.” he leans forward and kisses Sunggyu softly. This human, this man is the only person Woohyun has ever loved and ever will love, they’re soulmates. Plain and simple.

 

Sunggyu breaks the kiss first and his burning question slips past his lips. “So… you’re a Prince?”

 

“yes…” Woohyun answers hesitantly, unsure about Sunggyu’s stance on the whole matter.

 

“You didn’t tell me?”

 

The Prince’s breath hitches. “Because I didn’t want you to fall in love with me just because of that, I wanted you to fall in love with Woohyun, Yajor’s resident idiot, the real me; not Prince Woohyun of Yajor, someone my people need me to be.”

 

“Who says I would have believed you. You don’t act princely at all.” Sunggyu teases the Yajorquic.

 

“Because Prince Woohyun is a diplomat and Admiral of an army, born to lead an entire race one day but _Woohyun_ is a kid scared to do all of that and found solace and love in a human who’s obsession with paper is fascinatingly cute and wasn’t scared of the conditions that come with dating an Yajorquic. I know its daunting, the fact that once we’re bound, nothing can-”

 

“I love you so much.” Sunggyu cups Woohyun’s face and pecks his lips. “I’m more than ready to give myself completely to you, your customs, and now your people.”

 

“I’m so lucky to have you. God do I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary
> 
> Hologame: a video game but like in hologram form 
> 
> Valjavic: a material made on Yajor
> 
> Zalvaja: a planet found in the SS05 galaxy, its known for being very warm and technologically advanced 
> 
> SS05 galaxy: a galaxy?
> 
> Yajorquic: a speices of alien that looks human and has an extended lifespan, more details of their culture and custums are written in the fic
> 
> Hologaming: video gaming but like hologaming
> 
> Chips: the currency used across the whole universe
> 
> Istellan: a race of alien that is humanlike and knows for being extremely pretty and have good people skills
> 
> Alishon: an alien race that has really good people skills and makes good sponge cake
> 
> Alishjoan: a dialect used within the upperclass section of Alishon people
> 
> Kakkling: an alien race known for their amazing literature
> 
> Iskallian Library: the biggest library in the universe, it's a space station filled with books
> 
> Iskal: The planet the library obits
> 
> Astronomica: the new hologame coming out
> 
> Galaxy 100: the origin game
> 
> Galaxy 100- 6 Stars: the original game DLC
> 
> Alteria: A race highly respected for old literature 
> 
> Holobooks: e-books but as holograms
> 
> Yajor: the planet Yajorquic people live on, it has three suns and is known for its beautiful architecture
> 
> G6 Company: hologame company kinda like telltale
> 
> ALPHA and CO. : Like Apple and Samsung but intergalacticly known
> 
> Zarozors: angry aliens 
> 
> World counsel: all of the leaders of earth's meeting 
> 
> Spaceport: like airport but spaceships
> 
> New Harvest: Yajor's autumn


End file.
